


Helpless King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Embrace, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repsaj and his wife plan to defeat King Kooh. They are also curious about something snarling in King Kooh's chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless King Kooh

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec walked by King Kooh’s chamber. She gasped after something snarled in absolute darkness. Trembling, she approached her chamber and entered it. Ailicec saw Repsaj near their bed. She walked to the man she loved at a snail’s pace. Tears appeared in Ailicec’s eyes and ran down her face.

Worry filled Repsaj’s eye. He embraced his pregnant wife and kissed her face. ‘’I’m here. I’ll protect you.’’

‘’Something snarled in King Kooh’s chamber earlier, Repsaj.’’

‘’Oh?’’ Repsaj muttered while he tilted his head to one side. A frown appeared on his face. ‘’We should defeat King Kooh and take over this world. We can rule together. King Kooh is useless. I must always protect him from enemies. We’ll be the best rulers, Ailicec.’’

‘’What are you going to do about the sound in your brother’s chamber?’’ Ailicec asked.

‘’I’ll defeat the thing in King Kooh’s chamber with him. King Kooh is helpless while he rests.’’ Repsaj released Ailicec and stepped out of his chamber. He looked back as Ailicec followed him.

Ailicec smiled. ‘’You’ll protect me, Repsaj,’’ she said. She viewed him nodding. 

King Kooh stood in front of his chamber. He frowned at Ailicec and Repsaj. He saw their wide eyes as they stepped back. ‘’I heard everything.’’

Something snarled in King Kooh’s chamber again.

Repsaj and Ailicec gasped as soon as a sphinx appeared. They embraced one another while their eyes widened again. They ran out of the pyramid as King Kooh’s pet chased them.

King Kooh smiled. *I was never helpless* he thought.

 

The End


End file.
